


Mcgenji Fic Collection

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet-play, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Collection of Mcgenji fics from my tumblr, Tags will preface each fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O Beta Jesse, Omega Genji, Mcgenji, Trans genji, fingering, cunnulingus

Genji keens, pressing back against his fingers trying to force them somehow past the barrier of his panties. The silk is already tacky with his slick, and only getting more damp as he continues to rub circles around his opening. Insatiable as he is normally, Genji’s heats are nearly unbearable, even exhausted he can’t stand to be without stimulation. They’ve been through one round of cleaning and rest already, Jesse had woken up to his mate's uncomfortable tossing and turning. 

 

Still too worn out Genji is hardly awake as he tugs at Jesse, getting him tucked between his thighs. The smell of him is thickest here, clogging his nose, working him up without any effort. It's going to be days before the smell completely fades, but Jesse can't bring himself to care, content to drown in it. 

 

A burst of slick begins to leak out of Genji, making his fingers squelch obscenely as he continues his maddening rubbing. The whines above him are starting to take a desperate pitch, so for both of their sakes, he leans forward and licks a stripe along the drenched fabric. If the smell was going to linger, he doesn't know how he could ever escape the taste, doesn't want to. It's indescribable and addictive. What he intended as a teasing lick, breaks his resolve, and he grips Genji's thighs tightly, face planted firmly in his panties. 

 

Sucking at the fabric gets him more of what he wants, delighted moans and another burst of slick. Jesse chases after every drop of it with his tongue, mouthing at the bits that dribble out around the fabric on his thighs. The first flick of tongue against his button is enough to send Genji over the edge, and Jesse is there to help him through it, tonguing the fabric, poking inside as far as the barrier will allow. 

 

“Do it properly” Rough fingers grip his hair, pushing him harder against his opening. Jesse is more than happy to oblige, slips the fabric off Genji's hips and gives it one final sniff before letting it hit the floor with a wet slap.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet play, Mcgenji, collars
> 
> Jesse has a bad day and wants to calm down.

He knows that Mccree has had an awful day the instant he walks in the door and spots his boots kicked off, discarded as quickly as possible. A precious gift that he took painstaking effort to maintain, normally up on a rack, tossed aside in his haste. Genji picks them up and puts them away neatly, checking them for damage before pressing on. 

Jesse is curled up on their couch, stripped to his boxers save for a leather collar and a set of knee pads. They had agreed to play today, but this wasn't the usual plan. The normal would involve a lot of foreplay, and prep, a bit of dressing each other up for whatever they wanted. This worries him as it always does, when the world becomes so overwhelming that all his beloved cowboy wants to do is leave it. 

He's well aware that asking about it now will only cause frustration, might even get him bitten if Jesse is particularly upset, and he knows that there will be time for it later. For now he pads over to the couch, sitting down beside Jesse’s head, and runs a hand through his hair. It could do with a brush, he contemplates grabbing it but Jesse is nosing at his wrist before he has the chance. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” He asks, scratching behind his ear. 

A soft chuff is his answer, and Jesse shifts, pawing at his lap, before claiming it as his pillow. It's half an hour before he stirs again, Genji is stroking his hair with one hand, thumbing through their next mission briefing with the other. Jesse’s squirming is what draws his attention away from the screen, he's rolled so that his belly is exposed and is staring rather expectantly, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. 

Not one to deny his puppy anything, Genji sets down the tablet and gets to work scratching Jesse's belly. If he had been relaxed before, Jesse is in paradise now, completely putty in his hands as Genji rakes synthetic nails across the soft expanse of his stomach.


	3. Chairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Art by Jaspurrlock on tumblr

Genji’s synthetic cock had been pushed into him as the forced him onto his lap. He was still a little fucked up at this point, same drugs he had fed Jack and Gabe making him groggy and all too happy to let them do as they wished while it wore out of his system. It had worn off much faster in the super soldiers that it had has him, so they were afforded the time to come up with something a little more intricate than the bunny tape they had used. 

 

He woke up properly after a couple of hours, stiff and sore,with something cold pressing into his chest. Swat away whatever it was proved futile, the bindings on his hands too tight to allow for movement. Looking down at the unruly black hair and steel headband, told him all he needed to know about how he had gotten here. They really shouldn’t have accepted those doughnuts so soon after that damn prank. Trying to pull back and off proved useless as well, Genji following him along as he moved, combined weight threatening to tip the chair.

 

“Mmmm, don’t pull too hard cowboy, don’t want get choked by those arm of yours.” He said, voice heavy with sleep and muffled by pecs. 

 

“Git yur face outta there and help me sort this out you ass.” Jesse snapped, trying once testing the range he could move only to find that it wasn’t very far, ankles and calves tied to the chair as well. The best he could probably manage was to push up lean forward forcing Genji’s torso back into the chair. Trying it out told him two things, that Genji’s hands were tied just as tight as his, and that his cock was buried as deep as he could take, the ridges dragging and sparking the last drags of the drugs in his system. 

 

Despite the cold in the room, he could feel himself trapped hard and leaking between their bodies, blood catching fire now that he’s awake. He couldn’t help but curse as he sat back down, trying not to wiggle too much. 

 

“C-can’t you just, turn that off or somethin’?” He whined, wishing he could find a pose that let his muscles relax.

 

“Mccree, it’s still my dick. Just because it’s robotic, doesn’t mean I can ‘turn it off’.”

 

“Then think unsexy thoughts!” 

 

“Mmmm kinda hard when you keep squirming in my lap like that.” He purred rolling his hips as far as the space allowed.

 

“I d-oooohhh-n’t want to lose!” Jesse’s breath was caught in his throat, trying not to focus on how good it felt to be stuffed so inescapably full. 

 

“ ‘s it really losing if it’s supposed to be a punishment and we have a good time?” He asked breath stuttering, movements of his hips stilling as he came. Jesse could feel the thick spend dripping out around his length, getting both of their thighs slick and sticky. 

 

“Quit makin’ a mess.”


End file.
